(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as “LED”) and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high luminance LED including a transparent graphene electrode layer.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An LED or a laser diode (hereinafter referred to as “ID”) using groups III-V nitride semiconductor materials has been extensively used in a light-emitting device to obtain light having a blue or green wavelength band.
Gallium nitride (GaN) among Group III-V nitride semiconductors is gaining the spotlight as a core material of light emitting devices such as an LED, an LD, etc. due to its excellent physical and chemical properties.
The light emitting device includes a substrate for growing a semiconductor material with GaN, an n-type nitride semiconductor layer, a chemical layer, and a p-type nitride semiconductor layer sequentially laminated on the substrate, and electrodes formed on the n-type nitride semiconductor layer and the p-type nitride semiconductor layer, respectively.
In this case, a transparent electrode is formed by a material such as indium tin oxide (ITO) on a p-type nitride semiconductor layer and then an electrode is formed to increase a current injection area and to form an ohmic contact.